those_who_flyfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is the manifestation and manipulation of Astral energy, used in accordance with will to cause change. The spellcaster uses his or her intention to create a thoughtform, an Astral construct that can be molded to suit the caster's intention. The caster then uses willpower to physically manifest the thoughtform, either immediately or over time. Magic can be used for something as simple as filling a glass of water, to manipulating the very fabric of reality. All beings are capable of using magic to some degree, but it is significantly more difficult on the physical plane, because the Astral energy must be converted and forced into physical reality. This is why spirits are usually more skilled and more powerful magic-users than humans. Demi-angels, being half divine, are able to use magic much more easily than humans can, and most demi-angels are gifted with at least one type of magic. When students arrive at Caelum Academy of the Arcane, they are exposed to many different types and styles of magic to find the one they are most attuned to. Demi-angel magic is particularly powerful, because they can directly channel the energy of angels, the highest celestial beings. Successfully doing some form of magic is usually what incites a demi-angel's wings to begin growing. The types of magic taught at Caelum are as follows: Kinetic Magic Magic that allows the user to directly manipulate some aspect of reality, usually an element. This is a very popular style of magic. It is usually performed with the bare hands, or with a wand or weapon. Most demi-angels are particularly skilled at one primary type of kinetic magic, and study one secondary type. Demi-angels that study mostly elemental magic tend to call themselves Virtues. Some types of kinetic magic are: * Aerokinesis: '''The manipulation of air and wind, studied mainly by Air Virtues, but also useful for any demi-angel that wants to make flight easier. * '''Celestial Magic: '''Kinetic magic that draws power from stars, planets, and other celestial bodies. It manifests as plasma constructs and minimal control over gravity. * '''Chlorokinesis: '''The manipulation of plants. Practiced mainly by Earth Virtues, but also any demi-angel with a green thumb. * '''Cryokinesis: '''The manipulation of ice. There is a small but significant group of demi-angels who practice this. * '''Electrokinesis: '''The manipulation of electricity, specifically lightning. Storm Virtues must master this in addition to aerokinesis and hydrokinesis. * '''Hydrokinesis: '''The manipulation of water, usually (but not always) freshwater, studied mainly by Water Virtues. * '''Photokinesis: '''The manipulation of light, practiced mainly by Guardians. One of the most common magic types. * '''Psychic Energy Manipulation: '''The manipulation of raw Astral energy, manifested using the mind alone. Often used in battle. * '''Pyrokinesis: '''The manipulation of fire, practiced only by Ember Phoenixheart, a demi-Seraph. (Though other demi-angels can learn very basic pyrokinesis, such as lighting candles.) * '''Telekinesis: '''The manipulation of objects using the mind alone, practiced mainly by demi-Cherubim. Combative Magic Combative magic is often some form of kinetic magic. Any of the above types of magic can be used combatively, by conjuring balls, whips, jets, shards, etc. to use as weapons, or by utilizing the element itself to one's advantage (blinding, freezing, burning, stunning, etc). Powers often use light-based kinetic magic or psychic energy manipulation, manifesting raw Astral energy as a hard colored light. Powers also have some unique abilities that they use in battle, such as generating shock waves or turning their feathers into sharpened projectiles. Chaos Magic Also known as Void Magic, Chaos Magic allows the practitioner to manipulate reality itself. It makes heavy use of sigils, and it can only be practiced by a semi-divine being, because it uses the creative power of gods. Because of its potential to completely destroy or reconstruct reality, it is rarely taught or studied, and it must be practiced with extreme caution. Divination Among demi-angels, Divination usually takes the form of scrying or automatic writing, in order to speak to spirits or one's angelic parents. Other traditional forms of divination, such as tarot and palmistry, are comparatively rare, although some use runes or oracle cards. Sight There is a minority of demi-angels gifted with Sight, the ability to see the future in some capacity. Some forms of Sight include: * '''Intuitive Precognition: '''The sense that something is going to happen before it does, with vague detail. It is usually not based upon or triggered by anything in particular. * '''Clairvoyance: '''The ability to see glimpses of future, with varying amounts of detail. * '''Dream Vision: '''Having vivid dreams that eventually come to pass. * '''Prophecy: The ability to fully foretell events, like providing an account of something that has not happened yet. Demi-angels with this ability usually channel the message directly from angels. Psionic Magic Also called mind magic or mentalism, it is any magic using the mind. Of all types of magic, psionic magic is the most likely to be innate. It is studied mainly by Cherubim. * Telepathy: '''The ability to receive and interpret information from other people's minds. It is usually innate, though it can be learned, and surfaces mainly in Cherubim. * '''Telekinesis: '''The ability to manipulate objects using one's mind, usually surfacing in Cherubim. * '''Psychic Energy Manipulation: '''The ability to directly manifest Astral energy with the mind. * '''Empathy: '''A fairly common psionic ability that can manifest in demi-angels of any time, allowing them to naturally mirror the emotions of any other person. In addition to Cherubim, Guardians tend to be empaths. * '''Aura Vision: A rare psionic ability that occasionally surfaces in demi-angels of any type. This allows the user to view the colors of people's auras. * '''Astral Projection: '''The ability to travel the Astral world independently of one's body. Talented Powers can even fight on the Astral plane. Ritual Magic Ritual magic or ceremonial magic (sometimes stylized "magick" to distinguish it from other types) is any kind of magic involving ritualistic elements. Ritual magic does not have the same kind of direct cause-and-effect as other magic types, so it is used mainly for indirect influence or long-term change. Most ceremonial spells manifest over time, so demi-angels can use them to change something about their lives. Sometimes it is accompanied by divination, and often involves summoning. Summoning Ritual magic is the most effective method of summoning spirits of all types. Usually, summoning involves casting a circle and the use of correspondences. Once summoned, a spirit can be spoken to, or commanded to fight in battle, or aid spellcasting. * '''Theurgy: '''The summoning of angels, gods, and other high-energy beings. * '''Goetia: '''The summoning of daemons and other low-energy beings. * '''Necromancy: '''The summoning of ghosts and other spirits in the Veil. Originally, Necromancy was specifically a form of divination, but it has since come to refer to any kind of magic involving the dead. This technically includes the summoning of Ascended souls. Healing Healing is a very important ability, practiced mainly by Earth Virtues and Guardians, although Powers are also required to learn it in order to heal themselves and their comrades in battle. It is possible for demi-angels to heal through some form of kinetic magic, like light, fire, or psychic energy. Most demi-angels also learn how to use herbs and crystals to heal. Many demi-angels have innate healing abilities. Shapeshifting Although demi-angels have bodies, unlike their angelic parents, their physical forms are still more malleable than those of humans. Therefore, most demi-angels can shapeshift into at least one other creature. Demi-angels who are gifted at shapeshifting can take several forms. Thaumaturgy Most other kinds of demi-angel magic are placed under the catch-all term "thaumaturgy," or wonderworking. Technically, thaumaturgy refers to miracle work, which allows demi-angels to magically create fortunate circumstances for other people. All demi-angels are capable of thaumaturgy, but the ones most likely to master it are usually Guardians, Virtues, and some Cherubim. Thaumaturgy cannot be performed on oneself. Demi-angels often use thaumaturgy to create wondrous displays of magic and impress each other.